My sweet baby
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Song-fic inspirado en la canción de la banda japonesa One Ok Rock, Sasuke y Hinata están en una relación, pero siempre pelean, la última discusión supera a todas las anteriores y el Uchiha está temeroso de perder a la única persona que lo hace realmente feliz. Sasu-Hina. Por favor pasen a leer, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo.


**My Sweet baby**

(1ª complacencia)

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Inspirado en la canción "My Sweet baby" de ONE OK ROCK._

_Agradecimiento especial a dniizz, por ayudarme con el tema de la inspiración, esta historia está completamente dedicada a ella, espero que te guste dniizz._

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

∞**Canción∞**

.

.

.

.

**Mi chica, dulce chica.**

**Te veo sonriendo cuando cierro mis ojos.**

**Porque te extraño, te necesito justo ahora. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo se sentía realmente?, tonto, así es como se sentía y lo detestaba, un sujeto orgulloso como lo era Uchiha Sasuke, se sentía estúpido.

Le dolía aceptarlo, aceptar que quizás el sufrimiento que ahora mismo vivía era al menos en un 99% su culpa.

Le costaba en sobre manera, decirse a sí mismo que la extrañaba, pero ya no podía negárselo más, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía su cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa que era solo para él.

Tanto tiempo habían vivido juntos y ¿felices?, de verdad creía que eran felices, y nunca noto que, quizás, su carácter tan frio e indiferente la lastimaba, el jamás se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba, pues Hinata siempre estaba ahí, para él, pero no lo noto hasta que la ausencia de ella se hizo presente y la soledad del pasado volvía a invadirlo, en su suave caricia que te hace sentir vacío, caricia que se convierte en golpes, que con el tiempo ya no se perciben, que ya no se sienten, pero que si lastiman.

No, ya no más, ya no podía volver a lo mismo, por tanto tiempo intento dejar la soledad a un lado, sin resultado alguno, hasta que ella llego y lo salvo…

-Te necesito, justo ahora-soltó en un susurro al viento, en un lamento que pisoteo su ya deteriorado orgullo, susurro que solo él escucho.

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, porque al hacerlo podía ver su sonrisa y sus sentimientos se calmaban momentáneamente, y casi al instante la culpa regresaba a instalarse en su ser, en el interior de sus sentimientos, en su frágil corazón, del que solo ella tenía conocimiento.

Pensó, que quizás con distancia y tiempo los sentimientos se enfriarían, y se alejó de ella con el pretexto de una misión, pero ahora que ya volvía, sentía que debía pedirle perdón, que debía tratarla mejor, y eso lo contrariaba un poco, ya no solo por el orgullo, sino porque tenía miedo, miedo que esta vez, las disculpas no surtieran efecto y la perdiera para siempre, miedo a que ella nunca más volviera a sonreírle, miedo a no volver a verle.

Y repitió, esta vez solamente para sus adentros-te necesito, justo ahora- pues aún no la perdía y ya se sentía invadido por la soledad, en ese instante un abrazo por parte de Hinata no le caería nada mal, lo aliviaría, sanaría su alma y le traería paz.

.

.

.

**Lo siento, pues mi frágil corazón no ha dicho "He vuelto". **

La aldea comenzó a hacerse visible y su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, pronto la vería y el aún no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle que estaba de vuelta, que quería estar de vuelta.

Las puertas aparecieron imponentes a su vista, su alma tembló por dentro, por un momento sintió flaquear y considero seriamente dar la vuelta y no volver, pero sus ganas de mirarla, aunque fuera una última vez, eran más grandes, tenía que guardar el orgullo para el campo de batalla y aprender a decir que la necesita, tenía que convencerla de que le brindara una segunda oportunidad, tenía que confesar que había vuelto solo por ella y esta vez para ella, solo para ella, no para hacerla sufrir como tantas veces en el pasado, tenía que convencerle que volvía para hacerla sonreír, para hacerla sentir feliz.

Ahora ya estaba justo en la entrada, pero esta vez nadie lo esperaba, la chica de cabello azulino no se encontraba en la puerta con los brazos abiertos como tantas veces en el pasado, solo lo esperaba lo que se esmeró en cosechar, solo lo esperaba la maldita soledad.

-Hey Sasuke-teme ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hinata que no está aquí por ti?-su amigo inseparable, Naruto Uzumaki, le habla con su habitual estado de buen humor, sin imaginar que sus palabras calaban hondo en el corazón del vengador.

-…-no recibió respuesta alguna, en realidad no la esperaba, pues conocía perfecto lo callado que resultaba su mejor amigo, al conocerlo también se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con el pobre Sasuke-kun.

-Hey teme, ¿ahora qué le hiciste a Hinata?-Naruto molesto, es algo que incluso sorprendió al de ojos negros.

-Lo de siempre-como invariablemente el fastidio en la voz del moreno no se hizo esperar.

-¿Y qué es lo de siempre, ignorarla, no decirle que la amas aunque te mueras por hacerlo, tratarla con indiferencia?-enumeraba con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que miraba con seriedad al moreno-si fuera lo de siempre, como siempre ella estaría para recibirte con un abrazo y como siempre serias un cubo de hielo frente a todo el mundo, pero cuando estuvieran solos la besarías como nunca y como siempre estarían contentos un momento para que después te equivocaras y el ciclo comenzara de nuevo.

-Cállate dobe, está bien, esta vez no es lo de siempre, creo que esta vez me he pasado-el muchacho Uchiha se rascaba la cabeza al descuido enojado consigo mismo.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, esta vez debe de estar muy herida como para no venir a recibirte, más te vale que lo arregles y cambies o la vas a perder-le dijo comprendiendo el rubio, brindándole su apoyo-espero y hagas lo correcto-y sin más desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

-Hacer lo correcto-repetía como un mantra, una y otra y otra vez en su mente, con la intención de hacerlo, pero ¿en dónde empezar? ¿Dónde podría estar?, él conocía la respuesta y hecho a andar en la dirección que lo llevaría a su inminente destino, un paso y otro y con cada uno sentía que debía hacer lo correcto, se cuestionó como empezar esa incomoda conversación, con un abrazo, con una frase o con un beso, nada sonaba suficiente y no creía que nada de esa basura surtiera efecto, tenía que ser algo sincero, quizás una disculpa serviría, esa era una buena opción.

Su buena condición no le permitió más que unos minutos antes de llegar al lugar, ese lago donde por primera vez la vio danzar, donde la miro en todo su esplendor, donde cayó rendido al amor, en donde le robo su primer beso, donde por primera vez hicieron el amor, ese lugar especial, lleno de primeras veces, lleno de momentos hermosos en donde no aparentaba y solo amaba, solo era feliz, en realidad fueron pocos, pero son sus recuerdos más hermosos.

La miro a lo lejos y perdió por completo la razón, todos los discursos mentales, todos los escenarios que se formularon en su imaginación desaparecieron, cediendo el paso a la espontaneidad, corrió como nunca y la abrazo como siempre, como cada vez que admitía que la amaba con locura, ella se quedó de piedra, sabía quién era, pero lo dudo un instante, algo tan impulsivo no era propio de su marido.

-He vuelto-fue lo único que sus labios gesticularon, antes de romper en llanto-por favor acéptame de nuevo, prometo cambiar, de verdad prometo hacerte muy feliz.

Ella simplemente acaricio su cabello y le sonrió, como tanto anhelo el muchacho durante su ausencia y el amor volvió, porque en realidad nunca se había marchado y con un beso cerraron el contrato de un nuevo comienzo, de un mejorado y renovado amor.

.

.

.

.**Nunca supe que te hice sentir tan sola.**

**Mi manera de decir "Estoy cansado" es ahora pasado.**

**Y la forma en que he esperado regresar fue dolorosa. **

-Sasuke-kun, te extrañe tanto-le dijo Hinata rompiendo el contacto labio con labio.

-Hinata, por favor perdóname, por favor, sé que he hecho mal, sé que a mi lado no has ganado más que soledad, pero te amo tanto, que ya no concibo la vida sin ti-la miraba con desesperación, sus ojos rayaban en la locura, la joven sonrió, para calmarlo y coloco un beso en cada parpado.

-Sasuke-kun, sé que no eres perfecto y la última vez me mostraste a una persona que no conocía, pero sé que actuaste así porque estabas confundido-el suave tono de la chica no lograba apaciguar la furia que Sasuke sentía por él mismo.

-No me justifiques, ahora que lo miro en retrospectiva, puedo ver todas las veces que tus ojos se pusieron tristes por mi culpa, todas las ocasiones en que merecías más de mí y yo no te daba nada, perdóname por todas las veces que te hice sentir sola, por todas las veces que te dije que estaba cansado de lo nuestro y de ti, me arrepiento por completo, pues jamás me hartarías, ya que siempre te estoy pensando, todo este tiempo que he estado lejos solo he esperado volver a verte, estar lejos de ti es una eterna agonía, estar sin tu sonrisa es como no tener el aire suficiente para vivir, por favor no volvamos a pelear, prometo mejorar, prometo solo darte alegrías, pues ahora solo quiero hacerte feliz, para poder ver siempre esa sonrisa que tanto extrañe-¿algo así de cursi de la boca de Sasuke Uchiha?, suena a locura, y suena así, porque eso es, estaba a punto de volver a la soledad y eso pone demente a cualquiera y eso cambia a quien sea, incluso, al más frio e indiferente sujeto sobre la tierra.

-Sasuke-kun, te amo-y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más intenso, en un remolino de hojas aparecieron en su casa, los territorios Uchiha.

-Bienvenida a casa, Hinata-Sasuke la miro con ternura y como siempre que estaban solos y volvían a verse luego de una larga ausencia, se entregaron por completo.

.

.

.

**Y volvemos a gritar.**

**Las cosas triviales.**

**Aún no podemos detener la lluvia.**

Para Sasuke, no existía un despertar más maravilloso, la mujer de sus sueños dormida en su pecho, de fondo su dulce respiración y en el ambiente el olor de su pelo.

-Te extrañe mucho-le dijo suave y beso su frente, se levantó con calma, para no despertarla y se dispuso a preparar un buen desayuno, que gritara ¡Hinata, te amo y te deseo!

.

.

.

Un olor delicioso se coló por sus fosas, despertó con una sonrisa, que su esposo cocinara era raro y delicioso, sin duda ese día pintaba para ser uno bueno, se levantó y se puso solo la playera que, hasta anoche, era de Sasuke.

-Buen día Sasuke-kun-al entrar en la cocina fue lo primero que dijo con una sonrisa, para ella era un deleite ver a su hombre sin camisa, admirar sus músculos tensarse, poder ver su pecho subir y bajar con su acompasado respirar.

-Buen día Hinata, ¿Cuándo dejaras el "kun"?-le dijo en broma pero serio.

-Lo siento-dijo ella con un poco de pena.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de disculparte por todo?-su tono seguía serio, no irritado pero si neutro.

-Pensé que te agradaba eso de mí-le soltó algo cohibida.

-No tienes idea-eso más que alago sonó a burla.

-Si yo no te gusto, no entiendo porque siempre me dices lo contrario-no grita, Hinata no grita, pero sí que sabe sentirse menospreciada.

-Por favor Hinata, no digas incongruencias.-le espeto con ira.

-El único incongruente eres tú, siempre haces algo muy lindo solo después de que me lastimas, no te contradigas, si no me quieres solo dilo y busca a alguien más para que sea tu juguete.-Hinata desapareció a toda velocidad, Sasuke se quedó de piedra en la cocina, esperando el momento justo, para nuevamente, pedir perdón.

.

.

.

**Por ello nos rendimos.**

**Juntos nuevamente.**

**Pues solo tú puedes conducirme a la locura.**

Hinata apareció un instante en el rango de visión del Uchiha, iba a toda prisa con su uniforme de Jounin, Sasuke sin tardar, le dio alcance.

-¿Te vas sin desayunar?-le dijo algo coqueto.

-Si-la simple respuesta de su mujer.

-Pero debes de estar hambrienta, yo puedo alimentarme, además no prepare postre y si te vas no quedare completamente lleno-la abrazaba por atrás y hablaba cerca de su oído, le susurraba con deseo, mientras mordisqueaba un poco su lóbulo.

-Sasuke-kun-ella chillo algo incomoda, pero en realidad estaba anhelando quedarse todo el día con él.

-Me encanta cuando me dices Sasuke-kun con tanto deseo-coloco un beso en su mejilla y ella lo beso con vicio.

-Te amo tanto Hinata-le decía en un sonido gutural el Uchiha, mientras la llevaba directo a su habitación, para volver a hacer el amor.

-Te amo Sasuke, te amo-el deseo en su voz enloquecían aún más al moreno, esa era la vida de Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, primero hacían la guerra y luego el amor, pelear y amar, para ellos no existía otra definición de felicidad.

.

.

.

**Mi chica, dulce chica.**

**Nunca fuiste capaz de ser sincera conmigo.**

**Tu tierna timidez te hace única. **

**¿Crees en el destino?**

**Pues no puedo negarlo, querida, tú y yo.**

**¿Por qué estamos viviendo aquí?**

**Si ambos debemos tener la oportunidad de conocernos.**

**¿Qué otro tipo de dificultad deberemos de superar?**

Mirándose, ya cansados de tanto amar, los dos charlaban.

-Hinata, sabes que me encantas, toda, tu timidez y tu formalismo me vuelven loco, eres perfecta, perfecta para mí-acariciaba su pelo, eso le encantaba era tan suave y bello.

-Sasuke-kun, nunca te lo he dicho, pero me gusta que seas tan indiferente al mundo, eso me hace sentir especial, soy la única que conoce al Sasuke tierno y dulce, que es perfecto para mí.

-Creo que es el destino el que nos juntó y el destino no se equivoca.

-Yo también lo creo, le agradezco mucho el que me haya dado la oportunidad de conocerte.

-De conocerte todos los días, pues siempre descubro algo nuevo en ti, adoro estar a tu lado.

**Pensando sobre lo que me conviene.**

**Aún estás inquieta.**

Se quedaron en silencio por largos momentos, eso era común, siempre encontraban un lugar seguro en el silencio del otro, pero esta vez era distinto, Sasuke recordó el motivo por el cual habían peleado antes de que se fuera de misión, como si su mente estuviera en sincronía, Hinata pensaba lo mismo, tenían que hablar de ello.

-Hi-Hinata-la voz de Sasuke se quebró en el último momento, aun se sentía mal, pero tenían que limar asperezas, sabía que ella todavía pensaba en ello, sabía que todavía estaba herida.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-sabía que sacaría el tema nuevamente, ¿pero ella en verdad quería hablar de eso?, no se sentía preparada.

-Lo siento-no esperaba una disculpa, se removió incomoda en el pecho de su esposo, se estaba disculpando, eso era muy raro, siempre pedía perdón, pero pocas veces lo hacía con palabras**.**

-Sabes Sasuke, ya no tiene importancia en realidad, te perdone eso desde hace un tiempo ya, el día en que te fuiste, trate de llegar para despedirme de ti, pero no llegue a tiempo, quería que supieras que te esperaría, que estaría preocupada por ti, pero ya no estabas, me asusté mucho, creí que estabas huyendo de mí, por eso no fui a la entrada a recibirte, tenía miedo de que no volvieras-ella se estremeció, Sasuke la abrazo más fuerte, se había sacado la lotería con Hinata a su lado.

.

.

.

**Ese tipo de pensamiento. **

**Incluso hoy continúo dependiendo demasiado de ti.**

-Nunca trataría de huir de ti-se rio con esa maldad característica en él, pero era una risa linda, que hacía sentir a Hinata con ganas de reír también-Pensé en eso muchas veces, pero no porque ya no te quisiera, es solo que, tenía…tenía miedo-la voz se le rompió, admitir aquello era difícil para él, pero podía hacerlo con Hinata, ella le daba esa confianza-tenía miedo de perderte, de que cuando volviera, tú ya no me quisieras, eso sería algo que yo no podría soportar, así que muchas veces pensé en no volver, pero, Hinata, no te casaste con ningún debilucho-le dijo sonriendo, mirándola a os ojos- lo pensé mejor, y si tú ya no me querías, haría todo para que volvieras a hacerlo, lucharía por ti aunque perdiera la vida en el intento-Hinata lo beso, esa era una de las formas de Sasuke para decir que la amaba, eso le gustaba más que las palabras directas.

**Pues solamente yo puedo conducirte a la locura.**

.

.

.

**Mi chica, dulce chica, desde ahora quiero caminar junto a ti hacia el futuro.**

**Eso es lo que mi corazón me dice.**

Era un día común, ya llevaba una semana de regreso y se la había pasado muy bien con Hinata, estaban en su sala, mirando la televisión, era una buena película, era de dibujos animados, odiaba admitirlo, pero aquel niño regordete, "una especie de mini-cartero", le causaba mucha diversión, a Hinata le encantaba aquella película, las primeras veces se había puesto reacio a verla, pero ella lo había logrado convencer, ahora lo disfrutaba, a veces, cuando Hinata no estaba, la veía él solo, pero nunca lo admitiría, en alguna parte de la película se habla sobre los hijos, cuando llego a esa parte, el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, el motivo por el que habían peleado había sido ese…

_-Sasuke-kun-Hinata que estaba frente a él, completamente desnuda y cansada por la resiente actividad que habían tenido, le habló, él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, así que solo le contesto con un monosílabo-sabes, me gustaría…-se quedó callada, de pronto se sintió arrepentida por lo que estuvo a punto de decir, Sasuke lo noto y la miro con más profundidad, su cansancio se fue, si ella se guardaba algo, debía de ser grave._

_-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto con seriedad, eso en realidad quería decir "dímelo, es una orden, si no me lo dice saldremos peleando de cualquier forma"_

_-Es solo que… bueno, estaba pensando que, me gustaría que tú y yo, bueno, me gustaría tener un bebé-para ese punto estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate maduro, Sasuke, le sonrió, no entendía, aun, porque hacia tanto alboroto por algo que ya habían hablado y planeado._

_-Sabes que los tendremos, en un par de años más-le dijo como cualquier cosa y busco sus labios, Hinata volteo el rostro._

_-Es solo que, no quiero esperar tanto, me gustaría tener un bebé…-Sasuke se sentó en la cama, se cruzó de brazos, si ella quería adelantar esa fecha, estaría bien, tal vez que se embarazara en un año estaría bien, no es que no quisiera tener hijos, de hecho ese siempre había sido una de sus metas, pero, no quería compartir a Hinata tan pronto, quería esperar mucho más tiempo, quería a Hinata mucho más tiempo para él solo._

_-¿Cuándo te gustaría?-le pregunto con los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando el asunto completamente serio, Hinata también se sentó en la cama, suspiro, sabía que lo que le iba a decir a Sasuke lo cabrearía._

_-Bueno, deje de tomar las pastillas hace un par de semanas, así que es probable que ya está embarazada-lo que paso después de eso, fue una interminable pelea, ninguno se quedó en casa esa noche, él se había ido a pasar la noche entrenando, los pobres arboles pagaron su furia, ella paso la noche con su hermana, llorando, las almohadas de Hanabi pagaron su tristeza…_

_._

_._

.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, ya era hora de encarar al futuro, había tomado una decisión, una decisión difícil, pero sabía que con Hinata a su lado nada lo vencería.

.

.

.

**Oye querida, por favor dime, oh**

**Porque está bien sin palabras.**

Hinata se giró para mirarlo, cuando su esposo se aclaraba la garganta solo quería decir una cosa, tenía que decirle algo importante.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme Sasuke?-lo miro con una sonrisa, siempre que veía esa película se sentía igual que aquella mujer, la mujer no era biológicamente capaz de tener hijos y ella no tenía a un marido mentalmente preparado.

-Si es tu deseo…está bien-Hinata se sintió inmensamente feliz, sabía que no lo había obligado, si en verdad Sasuke no quería hacer algo no lo haría, él también lo deseaba.

-Gracias Sasuke-ambos sonrieron, a partir de ese día, comenzarían a renacer el clan Uchiha.

**Mi único deseo es estar sonriendo junto a ti.**

.

.

.

**El mundo está en apuros.**

**Nuestro tiempo se ha detenido tempranamente.**

**No hay de qué preocuparse.**

**El tiempo no nos separará.**

Dos meses después, el matrimonio Uchiha estaba frente a un ninja-medico, Sasuke se veía ansioso, Hinata estaba completamente tranquila, el medico miraba un sobre, para Sasuke lo estaba haciendo lentamente a propósito, como si quisiera torturarlo, ambos ninjas tenían sus ojos fijos en él, Sasuke se estaba conteniendo para no arrebatarle aquel papel, Hinata sonreía, estaba segura de lo que le dirían, de pronto, el medico les dio una enorme sonrisa.

-Felicidades, serán padres en 7 meses-Hinata ni se inmuto, ella ya lo sabía, Sasuke mostro una sonrisa tan grande, tan sincera y feliz, que el medico creyó que en realidad aquel no era el Uchiha, de pronto Sasuke se acercó a él, le extendió una mano, el doctor pensó que a forma de despedida, la tomo, el Uchiha lo jalo hacia él, y le dio un abrazo, palmeándole con mucha fuerza la espalda, y riendo suavemente, repitiendo una y otra vez un "muchas gracias", el medico se quedó perplejo, ni siquiera supo cuándo se había quedado solo en su consultorio.

Sasuke y Hinata estaban fuera del hospital, Sasuke tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la levanto por los aires, los que pasaban por ahí creían que el Uchiha por fin había perdido la razón, Hinata se reía suavemente.

-Gracias Hinata, gracias-Sasuke no dejaba de decirlo, Hinata solo asentía y reía bajito-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, soy el hombre más afortunado-se abrazaron, ahí, en medio de la calle, sin importarles si alguien los veía, pues en ese momento, para ellos, solo existía el otro, no existía el pasado, no existía la soledad, no existía el odio, solamente, existía el otro.

.

.

.

FIN.

**Notas:** Perdón, me he tardado una eternidad en escribir esto, lo siento, lo siento, espero que les guste, sobre todo ojalá que te guste dniizz, al final no sé si me quedo muy bien, necesito sus comentarios al respecto, siempre inspiran a continuar, y bueno mis queridos lectores, como siempre, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
